Popular Technologies
on the front issue cover.|thumb|250px|right]] Popular Technologies was an American magazine that published articles about new and future technologies, as well as other scientific advancements. About The magazine, which cost 10¢ as of November 1950, ran articles relating to scientific discoveries and developments ranging from weaponry to radio broadcasts. However, the magazine was controlled by the office of Perception Protection and Guidance, and many of the articles served as propaganda, especially those reporting about the so-called "European influenza." To reassure the American public about the epidemic, they ran articles about personal hygiene and featured advertisements for the US Army. Content Page 2 DEADLY INFLUENZA CONTINUES TO RAVAGE EUROPE - BIOLOGISTS SCRAMBLE FOR A CURE Reports of mass evacuations, mercy killings and widespread panic continued to filter out of Europe this month as the devastating influenza outbreak claimed more victims. The body count has reached the hundreds of thousands and science is at a loss for answers. "We've got a team of biochemists in Fort Greeley assessing the situation," assured Chad Evverest, a federal health spokesman. "They're working round-the-clock, so a vaccine shouldn't be far off. Once we find it, we'll inoculate every American man, woman, and child before the flu reaches our shores." But how exactly do they plan to halt the deadly plague? Officials remain tight-lipped. "Don't worry," continued Evverest, "We have nothing to fear. As long as we continue to protect our borders, everyone will survive this scare without so much as a scratch." *NOTE: The map of Europe in the upper right of the article image is a puzzle which leads to ProjectAbraham.com. You Can't Always Believe Your Ears KEEP THE AIRWAVES CLEAN In our last issue of Popular Technologies, we showed you how to construct your own HAM radio out of everyday household gadgets like toothpicks and potato skins. But some individuals are using their radio know-how to spread lies and fear without permission from the office of Perception Protection and Guidance. Specifically, there have been several transmissions attributed to the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA), a dangerous group of radicals who will stop at nothing to keep our citizens living in fear. Their pirate radio signals claim that there is no European influenza and that we are on the verge of a world war. "There have also been some phantom signals from Luxembourg, but the content was nonsensical and confused (most likely due to flu- induced dementia). These messages indicate a faction of soldiers called the Maquis, who claim that Paris and Berlin have fallen to alien invaders. This gibberish should not be believed, under any circum- stances." Mail for FREE information Do it TODAY Free Information Box: P.C. Hedges, President American Radio Organization PO Box 2141 Pasadena, CA 91102 Dear Mr Hedges: Without obligating me further, please send your pamphlet "American Radio and You" which provides tips and tricks to help me get the most out of my radio time while learning how to identify the misinformation, slander, and falsehoods told over the airwaves. I understand that no agent will visit my home. (NOTE:Morse Code Found in the box border below the article, the morse code reads: :..-. --- .-.. .-.. --- .-- - .... . -- .- .--. Which translates to: FOLLOW THE MAP This refers to the map accompanying the article Deadly Influenza on page 2 of Popular Technologies.) A Tomato a Day Keeps INFLUENZA AWAY 10 EASY WAYS TO AVOID CATCHING THE EUROPEAN FLU 10).........................................................Eat your vegetables. 09)...................................................Wash your hands regularly. 08)....................Report any suspicious characters of European descent. 07)....................................................................Exercise. 06)......................................................Avoid immoral behavior. 05).................................................................Floss daily. 04)..........................................................Take your vitamins. 03).........................Wear a government-issued facemask whenever possible. 02)....................................................Keep a positive attitude. 01)......Sanitize your home thoroughly and spend as much time there as possible. Page 3 War Department Develops Top Secret Aircraft AND SAYS "HANDS OFF" TO EVERYONE ELSE A new, state-of-the-art model of the VTOL fighter plane has been constructed under a shroud of secrecy in Washington, D.C. The last VTOL design, the P-1117 Kingfisher, was sold to the United European Defense (UED), but this one is all for us. President Noah Grace announced that the latest VTOL would be used strictly for American security purposes. "Our nation is strong," boasted Grace, "But, the only way to keep it that way is to build up our re- sources and prepare for any eventuality. One look at this magnificent prototype will send a clear mes- sage through the international community. The United States will not be bullied - and we've got the firepower to prove it." This initiative is just the latest work of the Special Re- search Projects Agency. Since its inception in 1934, SRPA has operated closely with the U.S. War Depart- ment, though their mission has never been made fully transparent to the public. Perhaps when the new VTOL takes flight, we'll know what they've been up to. Shooting For Peace THE BIG GUNS THAT WILL REINFORCE OUR BORDERS IN THE YEARS TO COME M5A2 CARBINE: The last word in defense, the Carbine is a heavy-duty rifle with rapid-fire capability and deadly stopping power. Plus, the short stock makes it convenient for any situation! L23 FAREYE: It's name says it all! The Fareye sports a long-range scope, a hair trigger and explosive accuracy. Hunting made easy! H-VAP JANUS MINIGUN: The Minigun may sound small, but it kills big. A weapon that discharges maximum rounds in minimum time '''- what more could you ask for? MISSING LINK OR ALIEN VISITOR? While perusing the storage locker at the Helena, Montana Museum of Natural History, Eunice Montebankke made an odd discovery. "I was just doing my monthly inventory and I found this weird rock. Then, I picked it up and a chunk of dirt fell off and I realized it's not a rock at all -- it's a skull!" The fossil was donated back in 1933 by a local farmer named Josiah Bennivur, but museum officials never fully analyzed the find until Montebankke's serendipitous accident. Now, scientists point to the multiple eye sockets and prehistoric jaw struc-ture as evidence that this organism may or may not have plummeted to earth from parts unknown. Some speculate that the artifact may be related to a skull purportedly found in Estonia back in February of 1947, though the office of Perception Pro-tection and Guidance has officially denied the existence of any such item. Page 4 HELP KEEP OUR NATION SAFE JOIN THE ARMY ARE YOU A MALE U.S. CITIZEN BETWEEN THE AGES OF 16 AND 35? READY TO TAKE ACTION BUT NOT SURE HOW? HAVE YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A HERO? WELL, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! ENLIST IN THE ARMY TODAY. YOU'LL TRAVEL THE GLOBE, SEE WONDROUS, EXOTIC LANDS AND PLAY A PART IN THE FUTURE OF TOP SECRET MILITARY STRATEGIZING. WITH THE THREAT OF THE EUROPEAN INFLUENZA LOOMING EVER CLOSER, AMERICA NEEDS STRONG, HEALTHY VOLUNTEERS TO REINFORCE OUR BORDERS, MAINTAIN THE PEACE AND REASSURE THE WORLD THAT WE ARE THE GREATEST NATION ON EARTH. SO, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SIGN UP NOW! ENLIST TODAY GETAWARJOB.COM PAID FOR BY THE U.S. WAR DEPARTMENT Notes *"Popular Technologies" was released on July 1, 2008 by GamePro magazine for the upcoming of Resistance 2. *The US Army advertisement points recruits to the page: Getawarjob.com *On page 2, the morse code beneath the radio article points to the map puzzle on the same page, leading to: Projectabraham.com and Blackout (which was later redirected to projectabraham.com). Trivia *Popular Technologies is a reference to popular science magazines, such as Popular Science and Popular Mechanics. *Despite being a British rifle, and the magazine predating the intelligence sharing initiative that resulted in America receiving the design, the L23 Fareye is featured in the "Shooting For Peace" article on page 3. *Chad Evverest mentions teams of biochemists at "Fort Greeley". There is no real-life Fort Greeley, though there is a Fort Greely (without the third "e") in Fairbanks, Alaska. It is possible that this is simply a typing error. External links *Popular Technologies Category:Resistance 2 Category:Project Abraham